Kohryu
Introduction Ryuei Kuromitsu (Katakana: リュウエイ・クロミツ; Hepburn: 玄光・龍裔); codenamed Kohryu (神竜;Divine Dragon/Spiritual Dragon) is an original character created by Will Davis. He is a Ninja belonging to an otherworldly clan of shinobi in the Overworld planes and a member of the Shinryu Clan (神龍族 Shinryuuzoku;Literally: Spiritual Dragon Tribe). He is also a Kiryujin; a hybrid born to a Golden Dragon and carrying the blood of a Black Kirin and a Recombinant lifeform, carrying the cells of the most powerful spirits of light and darkness in the Overworld and Underworlds. Appearance Ryuei's appearance is that of a slender mid twenties young Japanese male with golden eyes. He has black hair with golden bangs symbolizing his light and dark nature. His ninja suit is made in the appearance of a futuristic stealth armor with traditional Ninja gauntlets and leggings. His eyes when his ninja side is active tends to shine a bright red in the dark, giving him a menacing appearance. Unmasked he has a youthful almost feminine face and a welcoming smile that grants his friends and loved ones comfort. Personality A ninja with a Zen like composure, he loves accepting fun whenever able, and only desires happiness for himself, and most of all, his loved ones and theirs. To that end he embraces the Guardian virtues he was taught, while acting as a shinobi in darkness and light, protecting the realms of Heaven, Earth, and even the Demon Realm. Having understood that Light isn't all good, and Dark isn't all evil, he becomes neutral, and doesn't take sides unless the balance is comprimised. He also despises disputes over material or earthly matters, as he finds them childish and trivial. He is generally mild and mellow, while also welcoming and loving to his friends, and competitive to his rivals. However, to those who do his beloved or their family and friends any harm,he becomes an almost completely different man, seeming villainously cruel to those who wrong him or the innocents he protects, and against those who killed countless innocence, he is incapable of showing even those same villains who beg for his mercy any quarter. Early Life Originally known as Hiei Kusanagi (草薙・日永; Kusanagi Hiei; Literally Eternal Sun) Ryuei was born into the Golden Dragon Branch of the Shinryu Clan, a clan of humanoid Dragons descending from the original nine celestial dragons of ancient Asian lore. He was the second twin to Takehoshi Kusanagi, the head of the Amatsukage Ninja Clan's Kusanagi School (天津影流忍法草薙門), and the Tengu Miko (天狗巫女 Tengu Priestess) Izayoi (who unbeknownst to most of the Shinryu clan had her genes rewritten into that of a Black Kylin) Raised in a priviledged environment he had a happy childhood with his older twin brother and best friend, Saburo. As a child Ryuei became friends with his childhood playmates Anzu, Mayumi, Kurumi, Suzume, and Aya the Princesses of the Saint Beast and Kirin Families. He would also become the friend and training partner to Hinoe Komyo, a platinum kirin and his future second in command. Training When Hiei was around 3 (300 in human years) he was trained in the martial arts of Goshushinjutsu (護守神術; The Arts of the Guardians), taught to him by the 45th head of the Takushima clan of Nekomata (猫又; Cat Spirits), Guardian Achiko Takushima, a close family friend. She saw in Ryuei enormous power, power that was both holy and demonic in nature, but she also knew that he didn't know what this power within him was or even how to control it. She surmised that it was the power of an ancestor of his that she herself had trained with under her father; The 21st Kohryu, Jin Kusanagi. He was the weakest student she ever had at the time, but he would train at night to the point of numbing pain. He pushed himself to the limit and beyond with Achiko and her husband Akira Fujiwara's tutelage as the years progressed. By the time he was eight, he would grow to be one of the top students. The final test he took was what he trained for; power, or responsibility. Ryuei revealed that he trained for the responsibility, because even at his young age he knew that power alone was wild and erratic. He wanted to be responsible enough to know when to use his powers and why. With this he passed the test, and was welcomed into the Takushima family with open arms. He was given the Holy Demon Sword Kikoujin (聖魔剣「機構神」''Seimaken "Kikoujin" Lit. ''Sacred Devil Blade "Illuminating Spirit"), a sword that possesed the powers of the Light and the Dark and the ability to become any weapon from its standard Katana form to any melee weapon the user imagined. But Hiei was afraid to hold it, feeling that such power he didn't deserve nor want, and knowing the fact that he was not ready to inherit it yet. So Achiko used the Sword Soul Sealing Technique to seal the katana within his own soul, telling him that it will awaken when he knows he's ready. With that he left the Takushima household and went to his father. : Takehoshi and his best friend Shinrei Musashibo trained him and a few others, Raven Yata, Shinro Yasakani, Yushin Kashin, Miyu Kagura, Pandora, Saigoh Ryushi and Haruko Yagami in the Ninjutsu of the school. Hiei became hailed as a genius and all the kunoichi in the clan sought after him (much to his dismay as he couldn't get any peace of mind), leading him to use his stealth abilities to hide himself away.By the time he was ten, in just a few years time, he mastered everything the Kusanagi, Yata, and Yasakani clans had taught him. He became the Super Spirit Ninja (超神忍 Choujin-Nin; Lit. Super God Ninja) of the Amatsukage, much to the sheer delight of his father. Arranged Marriage and Contract with the Emperess 500 years would pass after his training was complete. One day his father announced in the clan hall an arranged marriage between his son and the Five Princess, believing it would unify the clans. Initially Hiei was shocked and refused, but relented when the princess revealed the agreed as it would mean they'd forever be together. At the same time his father took him to the underground temple beneath the Kusanagi Estate, where he and his aunt Mariko revealed a young girl about the same age as him. She revealed herself as Sakuya Kasugamori, the sealed Dark Kirin Princess of the long forgotten Black Kirin Kingdom. Hiei was surprised at first, but then smiled and took her hand. She asked him if she would also accept her, as he was the one she had been watching and waiting for all his life. Hiei blushed and said that he would. Sealing the promise of marriage between Sakuya, himself, and the Princesses present the young ninja prince exchanged a heartfelt kiss with each princess. On his 16th birthday he recieved an invitation to Takamagahara City, the capital of Spirit Japan. There he went dressed in ninja fashion at his father's behest, and was met by the youthful Sun Empress Amaterasu, the Head of the Amatsugami clan. She and Hiei walked alone and she asked him to become her personal ninja operative. This was a great honor, in that he would protect the Empress and bring honor to the clan, as well as earn a new friend as Amaterasu stated it. Hiei blushed and bowed, accepting her offer. With that she hugged him tightly saying "No matter what darkness awaits you, let your heart's light illuminate your path." to which she kissed him on the cheek. She tells Hiei to grow in strength, speed, and above all in character, to which he promises to do. Tragedy of the Kusanagi Two weeks after the party at Amaterasu's palace, Shoh-Kine, a Kyuubi-no-Youko (九尾の妖弧; Nine tailed fox) ninja from the clan betrays and murders his father right in front of him. This triggers his dormant power, the Kongo God Dragon to awaken early nearly tearing the building apart. His mother sacrificed herself to seal his power using the Loving End Seal (愛完封侭 Aikan Fujin; Love Finale Sealing), surpressing his powers with the gauntlets given to him for his birthday and sealing Shoh-Kine in the Nethervoid (冥空界; Dark Void Realm). When Hiei recovered his platinum gold hair was black and his parents were dead. This tragedy lead to him being taken in by his aunt, but the trauma resulted in him taking on a ruthless and brutal combat style. He took up the name Kohryu L （五十代目「黄竜」Gojudaime Kouryuu), making him the 50th inheritor of the name. Hiei's "Demise" For the next two hundred years Hiei would carry out his work as a ninja, but Amaterasu herself rarely called on him due to his style being fueled by his grief and anger. One day the Arcangels Zachariel and Cassiel of the Angelic Host called for him for a mission; assassinate the Fallen Angel Leader Azazel. This mission wasn't sanctioned by the Ten Assemblies or the Nine Guardians. But Hiei, willing to end a dark creature in his father's name he took a squad made up of Haruko, Ryushi, and his own brother Saburo, who had recently mastered the Kishin (鬼神; Fierce Deity) style of combat to accompany him. His brother could sense there was something foul, but Hiei in his vengeance fueled zeal refused to listen. He is approached by the princesses and even Sakuya begging him not to go through with it, but he went along with the mission, leaving the girls to worry for his safety. The mission was a total failure, Against the leader of the Fallen Angels, Kohryu had no chance as Azazel had been a master of heaven's martial arts long before he even existed. Azazel, seeing the fight as pointless and with zero meaning, tried to convince him to walk away before the battle continued, and told him he didn't have to force his own death. Kohryu couldn't believe Azazel was so kind, but before he could reply, Driggon, a low class demon on contract with Kokabiel infected Kohryu's body and took over. He tried to stop him, but Driggon nearly wiped out his squad at the Hell Gate. Hiei decided to take Driggon down by the only method he could. He stabbed his own chest and fell into the Unsacred Hell Gate. Rather than let him die, Sakuya appeared and forced Driggon out, then she pulled his soul from the tainted body and brought it back to the Overworld. The Ten Assemblies and Micheal himself rebuked the Zachariel and Cassiel for sending him on such a foolish mission. Hiei's soul was placed in a secret location, leaving many others to believe him dead. Reawakening and Redemption For 200 years Hiei slept, until the day he was revived by Amaterasu herself and brought before the Ten Assemblies. Revived in a new body, he was told that Driggon still lives, winning for despotic Demon Warlords in the deadly martial arts tournament known as the Toushin (闘神武術会'' Toushin Bujutsukai; Fighting God Martial Arts tournament). Learning Driggon has reigned undefeated for 200 centuries, he learns that his old body was being used as a vessel, retaining many of his moves including the Kishin martial arts his own brother had taught to him. Not seeing that as an excuse to give up he accepts the challenge and faces the Demon Ninja himself in mortal combat. As the fight intensified in seemed as though Kohryu would lose, but then his Kongo God Dragon powers kicked in, healing his wounds and restoring his memories of fighting to turn the tide. Driggon was destroyed by Kohryu's new technique Shinra Haoh Ken (森羅覇王剣 ''Overlord Blade of Creation) and disintegrated his original body with Driggon inside of it. Kohryu was free from his past and moved on into the future. He would get to know many of his old friends and married the princesses as promised,but he couldn't fully remember the sixth princess who saved him all those years ago. The Black Kirin Princess Returns and the Birth of the second Shinryu : Seven Earth years since that fateful day Kohryu and his new family would live in relative peace. One day while strolling throw Star Flower Hill he came across a temple with a kirin motif. he went into the temple and found a hall with Sakuya, the mysterious girl he met before and the five princesses standing before a casket of star crystal. In it was a young girl with the same raven hair as Sakuya but buxom and naked imprisoned in the crystal. The women reveal that the seven of them agreed to marry because in essence the six of them were in reality the same being split into different parts. Now that Kohryu was back, they would fulfill their promise. Kohryu was unwilling at first until they all embraced him telling him not to worry, as that way, they would never be separated again. With that the ritual commensed and the girls merged into the woman in the crystal. The crystal shattered, and the Black Kirin Princess rose again. Kohryu was initially heartbroken, until Sakuya began to sing to him. He asked her if she was Mayumi, and Sakuya replied "I am her and she's me, just like the others." She pulled him close, holding Kohryu into her bosom, and told the Spirit Ninja that she was always waiting for him. Kohryu's sadness faded when she kissed him, as the feeling was not of a different woman, but of the same beings who loved him in one complete form. Hiei embraces her and carries her out of the cave into the starry night. He tells her they are going home as they disappear in gold and black feathers. :: The Birth of a new Ninja Clan Having meditated on it for some time, he and Sakuya decided to create a new ninja clan, one that welcomes all trades of life while holding true to the Guardian teachings they both were trained in in the past. He resigns as a Ninja of Amatsukage, realizing that the one sided teachings he was given by the clan elders meant nothing compared to what his heart told him. Gathering the many assassins, mercenaries, sorcerors and martial artists of his dimension that he is acquainted with, Ryuei and Sakuya form the Souten Ku-Bujin Shinobi clan (蒼天九武神忍流; The Shinobi Sect of the Nine Warrior Gods of the Azure Heavens), with both him and Sakuya as clan heads, and unlike most clans, each leader is elected by the most powerful shinobi and kunoichi in the generation decided through tournament battle. Sakuya and Ryuei look on, as the sun sets on the past, knowing that a new tomorrow would be born. ::: Upon their return home, the children, seeing Sakuya for the first time immediately recognized her as their mother, and ran up to hug her regardless. Six weeks later Hiei meditated in the Amatsukage's meditiation chamers where he would meet his anima, the part that was separated from him so long ago; Kaguya Kuromitsu; a Black Kirin Ninja. She appeared to him and shared a wordless conversation with him, and with a smile, he welcomed his other half and merged with her. His body became that of a Kiryujin; a union between his Dragon and Kirin DNA. He sees no need to hold onto his hold name, and changes it when the ritual was complete. Hiei Kusanagi was no more. He was now Ryuei Kuromitsu; as his name implied, a dragon scion of mysterious darkness and blissful light. He and Sakuya took their family and went to Seikagaoka, where together, a new clan would be born. ::: Kuromitsu Clan The Kuromitsu Clan (玄光眷属 Kuromitsu Kenzoku; Literally the Kuromitsu Family) is a clan created by the unity of Ryuei and Sakuya's families and endeared friends, forming a brand new clan. Located in Seikagaoka in a valley just a mile from the outside of Takamagahara's main palace, his clan lives wealthy, comfortable and prosperous lives. There Ryuei made a whole new training ground for his clan, where his old master and one of the Nine Guardians, Achiko Takushima and his predecessor, the original Shinryu oversees him and Sakuya training a new generations of Ninja from Kohryu's Amatsukage and Sakuya's Kokuten Ninja. A handpicked ninja squad is chosen to guard the mansion when Sakuya and/or Ryuei are in their absence Powers and Abilities As an interdimensional being he has access to powers that are hardly even that of a normal person. His physical and mental capabilities surpass the most powerful super soldier his dimension ever produced. His powers were sought by rouge factions in the Grigori, the Nether-dimensions and his home world, but none were able to replicate his powers or his skills to perfection. *'Ninjutsu-' As a ninja trained in the Amatsukage ryu style of Ninjutsu and other Shinobi arts, he is a master of stealth, deception, infiltration and escape. *'Power of Kongo God Dragon-' Kohryu is the first of his clan to inherit the power of the Diamond Realm's to its fullest extent, enabling him to control the elements within Yin and Yang. He prefers not to use this however, and only ever uses it when he knows he's going to die. *'Goshushinjutsu Master- '''Trained since childhood in the Goshushinjutsu martial arts of the Takushima family of Dimensonal Guardians, he has mastered skills passed down throught the Godly Martial Artists and the Four Saint Beasts granting him superhuman skills in martial arts. His mastery over the art of the Kishin has further enhanced his proficiency. *'Kikoujin's True Master-'As the master of the Kikoujin sword either he alone or those he lends the sword to willingly can use it. He can use its ability to morph into any melee weapon he imagines from a sword to a staff, sais, even a Death Scythe. He is also aware of its "Deity Killer" ability, granting him the power to kill even Ultimate Class Devils and Angels. For this he remains cautious of who he holds it around. *'Longevity and Regeneration-''' His ageless body leaves many who don't know him to believe he is only in his mid twenties. He also regenerates an infinite amount of times instantaneously. *'Technology expert-' Ryuei's ninja suit he himself crafted from the most advanced Technology in his dimension, it enables him to limit the unwanted release of Kongo Shinryu power while using high-tech ninja weaponry from energy kunai to make shift light katana. He also equips his suit with advanced spy technology, enabling him to hear conversations through touching a wall, or thermo-opticcamoflauge to conceal himself from view.. 'Divine Demon Sword Kikoujin-' : The sword wielded by Ryuei Kuromitsu, the second bearer of the name Shinryu『神竜」. This sword was crafted from the flames of the God Dragon of the diamond realm and melded with the Dragon's fang and the celestial horn of the Black Kirin Emperor. The sword is powered by the embued powers of the Bushin (『武神』; Godly Martial Arts warriors), and the powers of benevolent Demon Kings. The blade itself is characterized as a Shinzan no yaiba (神斬の刃; Deity killing sword) in that it has the ability to kill both Monarch class demons and Seraph level angels by taking their souls and purifying them into condensed spiritual energy. But this alone isn't it's defining factor. The Kikoujin is also known as the Sword of Infinte Forms (無限形の刀;Katana of limitless forms) as it also can assume the shape of any melee weapon the wielder has in mind. Because this sword has led to the deaths of many a wayward devil, fallen angel and even a wicked deity, the sword is feared by the rulers of the Ten Celestial Assemblies, the Four Satans, and the Grigori alike. As a consequence, in order to keep its appearance from igniting another war between realms, Kohryu hides it within his own soul when not in use. : : Category:Not following the main rule